The Angel and the Demon
by bassethound1021
Summary: Amu, a special angel, went to Earth for vacation. She meets Ikuto, and befriends him, not knowing that he is a very dangerous demon. Word spreads in the underworld about Amu, and creatures start targeting her. Why? Will it ever end? Will Ikuto, the most dangerous and powerful demon, protect her, or hurt her?
1. Mysterious Man

**Hello everyone! Please read this story. I hope you really like it. (#^.^#)**

*** = Author's note**

Amu Pov

"Amu, since you have worked very hard these past few years, I want you to take a vacation. I grant you permission to go to Earth, but you must not break the rules," said God. (*****I'm not going to describe his appearances, because everyone has their own view*****)

"Really? Thank you so much!" I remember the rules: Don't reveal my true nature, and do not associate with the dark side. Very easy.

"Enjoy your vacation Amu. You are dismissed."

I haven't been to Earth since I was a baby. Smiling like an idiot, I bowed, opened my wings, and flew to my house to tell my parents the great news.

(time skip~)

"Amu, do you have everything," said my mom, worried.

"Yep, I have everything I need." I grabbed my suitcase and stopped at the door to give my mom a big, warm hug. "I will miss you, mom"

"Me too. Remember, if you need me just pray, and please be careful."

"Ok. I will be fine. I love you," I said, walking out the door.

"Love you, Amu."

I looked back one more time at my loving mom and waved my hand. Then, I head off to Earth.

(time skip~)

I decided to go to Osaka, Japan. I rented a very nice and expensive hotel; the room is very large and clean. There is a flat screen t.v in front of the leather couch, a full kitchen, and so forth. It's like a house. After I unpacked my things, I decided to do to some exploring.

I grabbed my bag and left the hotel. There was many clothing stores, malls, and restaurants. Suddenly, my stomach growled, demanding for food. _"Hm, where should I eat?"_ Looking around, I saw a sushi restaurant. _"Perfect."_ I opened the door and waited by the reception desk to be seated. A waiter with light brown hair and green eyes came toward me. He looks around my age, 16. With a welcoming smile, he said, " Hi welcome to Tokyo Sushi, only one?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then follow me."

I did, and he showed me a small square table. "I will be your waiter. My name is Kukai. What would you like you drink?"

"Sweet tea please."

"Good choice. Ok, I will be back with your drink." Then he left.

It seems like I am the only customer right now. I must be early. I skimmed through the menu, even though already know what I want.

Kukai came back with my sweet tea. "Thank you, Kukai," I said with a smile. Kukai's face turn a bit red. "Is something wrong," I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So, what would you like to have?"

"Two tuna roll please"

"Looks like somebody likes tuna," Kukai said teasingly.

"Who doesn't," I replied.

"I guess you're right." Then we both start laughing.

(time skip~)

"So what are your interests," I asked while dipping my tuna roll in watasbi and soy sauce then plopping it into my mouth. I was still the only costumer, and Kukai has nothing to do, so I beckoned him to come over to chat.

"I like sports and reading. What about you?"

"Music, art, and sports"

"That's cool. What kind of sports?

(Small time skip)

We kept talking for what felt like hours until I ate my last bite of tuna role. "Thanks for accompanying me Kukai, and please give the chef my thanks. The tuna rolls is delicious." I paid for the food and got up to leave.

"The pleasure is mine,..," he said, indicating that he doesn't know my name.

"Amu," I said with a smile.

"Amu," Kukai repeated.

"Bye Kukai. See you later." I started walking out the door.

"Bye Amu"

I turned back, and for a second, I thought I saw Kukai staring at me with an intimidating look. Kukai,with a cheerful expression, waved back.

When I outside, the sun was already setting. I saw a park with a great view of a lake. "Such a beautiful sight." The vast lake reflects the sunlight, and a variety of colorful flowers bloom several places. The sight was so compelling that I walk toward it.

Then, softly, I hear a sound. _"A violin." _I've never heard of the music, but it's so melancholy and a bit eerie. The music is so enticing, so enchanting, so captivating, that I can listen to the music forever. Following the sound, I see a man with navy blue hair, black clothes, and a black cat sitting next to him.

People have told me that seeing a black cat will bring you misfortune, but I don't believe that junk.

I must've made some sound without realizing, for the man suddenly stopped playing. He took the delicate violin off under his chin and walked toward a bench where his violin case laid.

"Um, I'm very sorry if I interrupted your playing. You can continue to play," I said, already missing the lovely sound from the violin.

Then the man turned to face me, his blue eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. Intuition tells me to run away, but my body won't cooperate.

"No, it's getting dark," he finally said in a husky voice, and it is. The moon has woken up, and the sun has disappeared. Once he packed his violin, he hung the case's strap over his chest. Then he slowly walked toward me with the black cat with green eyes following him. After there is only a foot between us, he leaned his face toward mine. My mind is screaming at me to run, fly, anything, to just get away from this guy, but I'm frozen.

_"He is too close."_ I shut my eyes really tight.

The man blew on my ear, and I yelped, taking a step back. My face heated up, and his guy right in front of me, laughed.

Smirking, he said, "Do you want me to take you home? It's dangerous for a kid to walk home by herself."

Glancing at the streets, I believed what he said about the place being dangerous. I accepted his man's offer, and said, "I'm sixteen by the way," but he only chuckled. "I live at the XXX Hotel."

The mysterious man nodded, and he leaded the way. Walking next to him, I feel safer than walking by myself.

Silence seems to be accompanying us.

"You play the violin really good, and the music was lovely. How long have you been playing, " I said, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you, I've been playing for fourteen years," he replied. "Do you play any instruments," he asked, glancing at me with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"The piano. My favorite genera is elegies."

When I said, "elegies," that seemed to surprised him. He was about to say something, but the sound of laughing cut him off. We stopped, and I felt the blue haired man beside me tensed.

Two men whose faces are red walked unsteadily in our way, laughing and talking in loud voices. "_They must be drunk._"

When both of them saw me, they walked toward me. One of them said, "Do you want to come to our place for tonight? We can have some fun." The other man agreed, saying "Yeah, and we will take good care of you." The men stared at me hungrily head to toe. I shivered and stepped closer to the violinist. He noticed my discomfort and put his arm around me. Calmly, he said, "She is taken. I suggest you leave before trouble comes."

Even though he sounded composed, I can feel the rage boiling inside of him. Looking closer, I saw his eyes, daunting and daring, turned a bit red. _"No, it's my imagination."_ I put my hand over his and give a light squeeze. I think that helped him to feel more at ease.

The drunk men were definitely furious, but they reluctantly left while muttering vulgar things under their breath.

Once they were out of our sight, the blue haired man dropped his arm around me.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm in debt to you," I said, smiling gratefully.

"It's nothing. I will always be your knight in shining armor, princess," he replied, bowing dramatically and smirking.

I blushed and laughed.

After walking for another couple of minutes, we arrived at the hotel. We stopped at the entranced. "Thank you for everything." Then realizing something important, I said, "What is your name? I'm Amu."

Looking at me right in the eyes while smirking, he said, "Ikuto"

"Thank you Ikuto. I hope I will see you again."  
I turned to open the door, and Ikuto said, "Then your wished has come true."

"_Huh?_"

" I also live here, Amu koi~"

"_What!?"_ "Why didn't you tell me earlier," I said, blushing.

"A surprise," he simply answered.

I opened the door and entered with Ikuto trailing behind. I walked to elevator and pushed the up button. We both waited. The doors opened and we went inside. I pushed the highest level, 5. I asked Ikuto which level he is going, and he said that it's also five. I felt the elevator go up.

"What's your room number," I asked.

"402. You?"

"What a coincidence. Mine is 404."

"Maybe this is fate," he said, teasing me.

So our rooms are right next to each other. The elevator made a ding noise then the doors slide open. We walked out and looked for our rooms. "Um, Ikuto"

"Yeah."

"If you are not busy tomorrow, do you want to eat out for lunch? I'll pay. It's to show a piece of my gratitude for you helping me out."

"You mean a date," he said teasingly, making me blush. "Sure," he said.

"Awesome, just knock on my door at eleven."

He nodded.

"_Finally found my room._" "Bye Ikuto."

"Bye Strawberry," he said and closed his door before I could yell at him.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day." _

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	2. The (so called) Date

**Hello! I read the reviews and I'm going to respond to some of them. I don't mind the criticism, because I want to improve my writing a much as possible. (but please don't go too hard on me.)**

**KL (Guest) : I'm sorry for not being specific. I meant an intimidating glare when Kukai was giving that "look" to Amu as she was leaving. When Amu first encountered Ikuto, she can sense that he's kind of a dangerous guy. That's why she kept telling herself to run away, however, her body won't cooperate for unknown reasons. I typed something like, "Intuition tells me to run away, but I can't.[...] My mind is telling to me run, fly, anything, to just get away from this man."**

**StarElise: It does seem like I rushed things, sorry. So to slow things down (or try to), I included a little paragraph in Ikuto's pov.**

***= Author's note**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Ikuto Pov.**

How weird. I thought the she would run away when she first saw me. Doesn't that angel know that I am a demon? Why is she here? Angels only come to Earth if they have a purpose, a mission. Hm. Maybe she's here to execute me to free me from my deadly sins- from my life. Ha. Two can play at that game. Plus, I am a professional assassin and fighter.

I'm Ikuto, son of Satan. You better watch your six, Strawberry.

**Amu Pov. **

Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Ugh, so tired." _ I opened my groggy eyes and reached my arm to the annoying alarm clock to turn it off. It's seven in the morning. I got up from bed and changed into a gray hooded sweatshirt and black sporty pants. After putting my hair up and my sneakers on, I left the hotel.

I inhaled the cold, fresh air and then started jogging.

I love to run. I feel like I can do anything, and it clears my mind. Back home, I liked doing all sports- baseball, soccer, tennis, you name it.

"Amu," a familiar voice shouted from behind. I stopped turned around and saw Kukai running toward me.

"Morning Kukai. Are you also jogging?" Looking at his clothes, he is also wearing sweats.

"Yep. Want to jog together?"

I nodded and we started jogging.

~  
"You're really athletic, Amu. My friends and I will play soccer at the Green Field on Friday. Do you want to join us? It will be fun!"

We stopped at my hotel, sweating and taking deep breathes.

"Sure, what time," I said.

"Ten in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be there. Bye," I said, opening the door.

"See you later, Amu."

Once I'm in my room, I checked the time. Ten a.m. I quickly took a shower and picked out my outfit. I chose white shorts, a pink shirt that says "Paris" in black lace, and a black blazer. I fixed my hair to a high ponytail and put on my black and white striped flats.** (*I wish I have these clothes!*)**

By the time I finished, a heard a knock on the door.

We decided to eat at an Italian restaurant. Once Ikuto and I were seated, we ordered our food.

"So, Amu, why are you here? You seem a bit young to live by yourself," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"I'm on vacation," I answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I permentaly live here."

Then, a waiter came to deliver our food. "Enjoy," the waiter said after placing the food in front of us. I ordered tomato pasta and Ikuto got lasagna.

We talked for hours about many things- music, recent news about the world, funny experiences, our dislikes, and a bit about our family. Ikuto also likes elegies, and he a self-taught violinist. Unlike me, he has no recollection of any funny moments in his life. He doesn't like vanilla; he prefers chocolate. He has a little sister, Utau. He doesn't mention his parents, so I'm assuming he doesn't have a good relationship with them.

Ever since I first met him, he seems cautious and guarded, but as we kept talking he's starting to relax and become carefree little by little.

By the time we both finished eating, the waiter came to give us the check. He placed it on the table between Ikuto and me. I saw Iktuo getting out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay. It's my treat," I said, pulling out my wallet.

Ikuto looked at the check and then at me. A heart beat passed.

Then we both lunged for the check.

I reached for the check as fast as I can, but it's too late.

Ikuto was faster than me. He put his credit card in the pocket slip on the checkbook and smirked at me.

"A man always treats the ladies," he said smugly.

Ugh.

The waiter came to pick up the checkbook, and a few moments later, he was back.

"Please come again. Have a nice day," he said.

Ikuto and I left the restaurant and walked toward the hotel. We both enjoyed the silence.

Once we were in front of our rooms, Ikuto said, "Thank you Amu. I had a great time."

My face starts to heat up, and I avert my eyes from Ikuto.

"I also had fun." I glanced at Iktuo, and he's smiling. _"Whoa_." This is the first time I saw him smile. He looks younger.

"Goodnight."

"Night Ikuto."

**Unknown Pov.**

"Hey, guess who I saw the devil's son with?"

"Who?"

"A Seraphim angel. You know what that means?"

"If we kill her…"

"We can become invincible."

"But what about the devil's son?"

"Don't worry, I have a perfect plan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**


End file.
